Lincoln's Scream Mansion
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Lincoln goes inside a creepy mansion to find his family while solve a mystery inside the big house.
1. Chapter 1

**I got myself thinking of Lincoln of loving his show ARRGH, really is a ghost show. I want to make it to reality, of what happens of Lincoln and Pop Pop goes a mansion. Luigi's mansion is my childhood game, so thinking created a perfect crossover of TLH. Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Spooky Award?**

In the woods, we see a car driving through the dark and gloomy night. Inside the car sits an old man with white hair and white mustache, brown eyes, and white skin, wearing a white buttoned up shirt with orange suspenders, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Next to him is a young boy who looks exactly like the old man minus the mustache, younger face, his hair having a tuft, and brown eyes. He's wearing a orange collar shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I can't believe your father just won a mansion! You must be really excited to see it, huh kiddo?" The old man said looking at him. "Lincoln?"

The boy named Lincoln simply looks at the window with a frown. "Ah!" Lincoln snaps out of this daze, startled as his grandfather put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Oh, sorry Pop-Pop. I was just lost in thought, that's all."

"You've been quiet this whole trip, are you alright?" Pop-Pop asks worried.

Lincoln looks at Pop-Pop, then looks at the mirror. "Pop-Pop, right before we took our trip, I messed up big time to my family."

"Really, what happened?" Pop-Pop asks looking at the road, then gets shocked to see what's up front.

"Well-" Lincoln said but got interrupted when the car stops. "Why'd we stop?"

"Lincoln, look!" Pop-Pop spoke shocked.

Lincoln looks up front and gets shocked as well. They see a big castle like mansion with the color of dark green; the flashes of the storm only help illuminate the blackness that covers the mansion by a little bit. Half of the mansion is covered in leafs, giving a bit of a creepy look. The front field is full of grass that looks like it's never been mowed and the one big tree that sits by the gate looks dead with only a few leaves remain as it's blown by the wind.

"Never knew Dad's award could be so...creepy!" Lincoln said in fear.

"Heh, I'm sure the inside is better than the outside." Pop-Pop replied while parking his car. "Hey, your family van is here."

Indeed, Lincoln sees the family van, Vanzilla, but with no one inside or around it indicating that Lincoln's family has went inside. Pop-Pop gets out of the car with Lincoln before the little boy grabbed the flashlight from the bottom seat. Both of them walk toward the rusty gates. Pop-Pop grunts as he pushes the rusty gate, the gate creaking as it slowly opens. Lincoln goes ahead looking at the front yard; the tall grassy field rustles through the wind, almost as if someone is ready to jump out at any minute...

 _"Turn back Lincoln! They will hunt you down as well."_

"AHHH!" Lincoln screams as he looks around the place looking for the voice.

"Geez kiddo, don't be so frightened. Let's just go in and meet the family, your mother is gonna kill me for being so late." Pop-Pop said.

Lincoln then proceeds to walk. 'That sounded like Lucy..except with an older voice.'

Lincoln made it up to the front door, just before Pop-Pop opens the door as they both go inside the mansion. Unbeknownst to them, dark shadowy figures pops out looking at them.

The lit candles illuminate the place as Lincoln and Pop-Pop enter the mansion. Some of the old furniture around the mansion is covered by white sheets and some spider webs. Upon inspection; there's two stairs that go up to the second floor, the bottom middle at the center between the doors is the double doors, up top also has the same door and to the left is another door.

"This place isn't new...is just creepy. It's almost like I'm in Lucy's dream mansion." Lincoln commented as he looks around the place.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the family is just checking out the place. You check upon the stairs, I'll be checking the bottom." Pop-Pop said as he pulls out his own flashlight as he turns it on. "Safety first!"

Both of the white-haired duo checks the doors to get to see the family. But for some weird reason as he tries to open the doors, each of em is locked. Maybe they want their privacy?

Lincoln knocks on each of the doors, hoping for answers at the other side. "Hellooo...Lori...Leni...Luna...Luan...Lynn...Lucy...Lana...Lola...Lisa..Lily? Are you girls there?"

"Maybe we can call them to reach them." Pop-Pop said as he then pulls out his phone to call them. Unfortunately, his phone has no signal. "Agh. I can't reach them."

"Something not right, Lori would never go to a place if there's no bars on her phone-AHHH!" Lincoln shouted as he drops to the ground on his behind.

"What is it kiddo?!" Pop-Pop asks worried.

"L-Look..." Lincoln said slowly pointing to the answer.

Pop-Pop looks up to see a floating key above him wrapped around in orange cloud-like form. The floating orange figure moves around with the key before the key drops to the ground. The floating figure begin to hover toward Lincoln who quickly ducks out of fear. The floating figure then goes through the double door.

Lincoln slowly gets up while shaking. "P-Please tell me is not a..."

"Nah...It might be one of Luan's ol' pranks again." Pop-Pop replied trying the lock on the bottom double doors. "Nope, not this door either. I'm coming up to try the other door."

"Okay..." Lincoln replied feeling uneasy right now.

Pop-Pop made it to the top and is checking the left door while Lincoln waits for him to come back with results..

 _"Lincoln! You need to stay away from them!"_

'W-who's saying that?!' Lincoln thought scared.

"Almost...got it." Pop-Pop said trying the key to the other double doors. "Yes...finally!""

Lincoln and Pop-Pop got in the other room, this room is candle-lit like the last room except now it's by purple fire. That's..ominous. Then they hear stepping noises making both of them shiver in fear.

"Okay, this is not Luan's doing." Lincoln said.

"Maybe...LOOK OUT!"

Pop-Pop pushes Lincoln out of the way, as Lincoln got to see a wooden desk fly toward Pop-Pop who got hit right in the chest. Pop-Pop then falls down which the desk then too falls, right to his leg.

"Pop-Pop!" Lincoln shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"Argh...my ankle is kinda broken.. that's all kiddo, it's nothing." Pop-Pop replied with a weak smile.

"Who did that..."

 _"Ha...ha...ha!"_

Lincoln and Pop-Pop look straight and then scream in fear as a small orange ghost with yellow eyes laughing as it's floats. The orange ghost begin to come to them, Lincoln and Pop-Pop hold on to each other and close their eyes thinking that this may be it.

Then, vacuuming and ghostly screaming sounds out.

Both of them open their eyes and see a little elderly man with a lab coat vacuuming the orange ghost into what looks like a machine in the elderly man's backpack. But the orange ghost sucker-punches the elderly man; escaping the vacuum as it disappears to who-knows-where.

"Owwww..." The elderly man groaned.

Lincoln removes the desk from Pop-Pop's leg, as the boy lifts him up by putting Pop-Pop's arm over his shoulder. They go to the the elderly man to get a better look at him. He's shorter than Lincoln, has small white hair on his back of his head, wearing blue swirly glasses, a lab coat with blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Huh sir, are you okay?" Lincoln asks.

"Ooof...no problem. I've taken a lot of knocks in the line of work." The elderly man answers.

"Work, what do you mean?" Pop-Pop asks.

"My ghost research. Nice to meet you two, I'm Professor E. Gadd."

"The Professor E. Gadd? I read your book, you made the devices when you in series. I-I've seen many ARRGH! episodes! Have you seen ARRGH? Ohh..It's a pleasure to see you!" Lincoln replied in excited

"Oh, a fellow reader of my work, nice to meet you! Anyway, this house...I swear this place is getting more ghosts by the day." He said as he mutters the last part as he goes away someplace. "Wait a minute!" He then stops in place almost forgetting what's going on! "What are you two doing here of all places?"

"You see..." Pop-Pop said but was interrupted by three orange ghosts appearing. "Oh boy, looks like he brought friends."

"And they're not very happy!" Lincoln said in fear.

"Quickly!...Follow me if you want to live!" shouted E. Gadd as he pulls the two someplace outta here.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **This is my first start off of Lincoln goes inside mansion and see what's going on. Next up be Lincoln's training and here's a question.**

 ** _Wanted Lincoln have some new clothes and new pack for this story, copy the game routine, or just like Ghostbusters?_**

 ** _Sign out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's chapter two! I love my fans wanted share their ideas and really interested in my story. One review got me, the reason I didn't put Lincoln's Mansion because the title is part of plot of the story. And here goes the story! And who's gonna be Toad, you have to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gear Up and Roll Out!**

In the small wooden house near the mansion, is happens to be Professor E. Gadd Lab/Home. Inside, it's happens to be really techo machinery all over. E. Gadd seem sitting on his moving chair, Pop-Pop sitting on a black wheelchair as his leg wrapped in bandages, Lincoln standing near Pop-Pop.

"Welcome to my Laboratory, a place that keep off any ghost from the house above all the research I gathered." said

"Well since meet let introduce ourselves, I'm Albert Loud but my friends called me Pop-Pop." Pop-Pop introduce as they shake hands.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, and this Albert aka Pop-Pop, who is my grandfather." Lincoln introduce as he gonna ask him something. " , weird question for you. Have you seen ten females and two grownups, they happen to be our family."

shocked at them, then fix his glasses. "That a shocking surprise, I see the camera when I woke up from this day. I take a look in the camera and shocked to see you're family going in the house. But strange things is, the mansion never has people coming in there."

Pop-Pop and Lincoln is way confused at this, the mansion never has people went in there as the navy hero spoke. "Wait, my son-in-law says he won the mansion by a context."

E. Gadd was confused as well. "This mansion is abounded over the years, no one owns the place. I come here to research the ghost habit in there, I'm afraid your family is...taken inside."

Both platinum are shocked to heard the horrible news, their family...has been missing inside the mansion.

"Professor, is there any we can do save our family from those ghosts?" Lincoln asks in worry

"The only way is to get in the house and save them...by using my Poltergust 3000." E. Gadd respond shows them his red vacuum. "But you can see I can't do my hunting anymore due to my age."

Pop-Pop tried to stand up. "Well I not gonna sit here, letting those ghost harm I daughter, granddaughters, and son in law! I gonna saved them-Ow!" Pop-Pop drop to his wheelchair.

E. Gadd spoke with serious. "You can't go in there like that! You're ankle critical damage, it's take a month to heal up."

"We can't wait for a month! They be dead if we don't take action!" Pop-Pop shout

Both old mans talking each other, while Lincoln busy looking at the window as seeing the scary mansion. The storms getting stronger due the lightning strucks, and clouds getting blacker. And Lincoln can hearing from the mansion that the screams really familiars voices.

"Girls?" Lincoln questions in speechless, then his face turn serious and spoke normal. "I do it."

Both elders look at him. "Wha?"

Lincoln look them in serious. "I'm go in mansion, and get them out."

"Are you serious kiddo? You been scare of them since you watch-" Pop-Pop said

"Pop-Pop, I know I'm scare them since keep watching ARRGH. But I getting details of being one of kind ghost buster from the movies." Lincoln replied

E. Gadd fixed his glasses. "My boy, this is not in those shows or movies you watch. If want to do this, you life is on the line."

Lincoln take a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, I know this isn't some kind show I watch. I gonna go to mansion, finds my parents, sisters, and get out of there. Can you give me that-".

E. Gadd shake his head. "No, you're not ready for hunting you need some training and some new gears on you. Please lad, follow me to my lab."

Lincoln and Pop-Pop look at the devices all over, E. Gadd gets them attention. E. Gadd pointed to a machine that is a cylinder with static pipe around the middle.

"This is my invention called the Ghost Unifom Maker or G.U.M in short. You step in, giving you the outfit that helps you defending from those ghosts inside that mansion." E. Gadd said as he open up the capsule.

Lincoln take a deep breath and goes inside, as the capsule close in. E. Gadd turns it on which the machine begin to glowing into blue light, this makes Pop-Pop worry. The light stops, capsule open up, Lincoln coming out of it while both elders eyes went wide.

"Wow kiddo, you look great!" Pop-Pop comment

Lincoln sees a mirror nearby, Lincoln goes to it makes him shocked of wearing this...great! He's wearing a orange fleece jacket with a big black strap on the zipper, black straps on the sleeves, black hoodie connect to the jacket, white shirt underneath, blue jeans with extra pockets and brown utility belt, brown boots with two black straps. Even having open knuckles fingerless brown leather gloves.

"I kinda like it." Lincoln said look at himself.

"Great! Your outfit particularly helps you defending ghosts, and carried some gadgets I might give you. Time to give you a new my new vacuum and new gadget." E. Gadd replied

Pop-Pop look at him. "New what?"

* * *

"What is this place?"

Lincoln in dark room with bunch of gaint pipes all over the places like walls even ceiling, as wearing some new gear on his back. He wearing a round shape silver and black backpack with hose on the side, on the shoulder is a strap flashlight, and in his utility belt is five metallic glass spheres.

 _"This is a place to test out my new vacuum called Vortexdust 4000, a new improve version. This vacuum can suck up the the ghost faster, even the flashlight shine the ghosts stun for few seconds, and finally the spheres is actually a Ghost Catcher; powerful ghosts that install you only five cause only got vacuum for the normal ghosts. And check your left pants pocket, I put something for you to communicate"_ E. Gadd said

Lincoln dig in his left pants pocket, felt a small figure that really familiar figure, he pull it out sees that horror him. It's a purple and blue device that can hold two hands at the same time, the screen shows the E. Gadd and Pop-Pop.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GAMEBOY?!" Lincoln question

 _"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I was about to give you a high tech phone. But that always static problem, your gameboy is perfect way to communicate."_ E. Gadd respond

Lincoln eye twich out of anger, he take a breath. "F-Fine, I just get a new one."

 _"Alright, here's you go up against in the room." _E. Gadd replied

Lincoln look at his gameboy, sees the orange ghost that showing his attack; a uppercut.

 _ **[Data analyze ghost: Orange Hitter: Power level: 1 / Attack level: 5 / Defense level: 3| Weakness: Light, shows a heart beat in 30 seconds]**_

Lincoln sees pipes begin to shake, so he put his gameboy back up in his pocket, he grabbed vacuum holder, and getting ready. Lincoln walking slowly around, until two Hitters came out of each of the room. Lincoln back away from in little due in scare, but he remember their weaknesses. He sees them together and about to sucker punch him, he charge his light up making them froze as their purple hearts showing.

 _"Suck em' kiddo!"_ Pop-Pop shout

Lincoln active the vacuum, as release a powerful small mini tornado toward two Hitters. Both Hitters turns into shocked, they tried to escape but the vacuum is too strong, as they sucked in.

"Oh yeah, I did it!" Lincoln cheered

 _"Don't get carried away, there's more coming!_ " E. Gadd announced

Lincoln sees bunch of Hitters coming out of the pipes, making the glup in fear. "Why always me?"

Lincoln gets ready, he flashes two Hitters as both froze in place, showing their hearts. Lincoln activate his vacuum and try consume them, both Hitters scare of this and try to escape. Lincoln being dragged all over, some of the Hitters try to hit Lincoln, but the kid dodges their attacks. Lincoln uses his rest strength to his feets to hold him in place, both Hitters been consume in the vacuumed.

 _"You on the roll!"_ E. Gadd shout

Lincoln sees a Hitter as gets hit make Lincoln fall down, Hitter laugh but Lincoln didn't stop as he flashes his light to Hitter makes it freeze in place as shows its purple heart. Lincoln use the vacuum to get the Hitter, but the Hitter sees the vortex makes him scares and runs off. But Lincoln didn't know that he still on the ground, which means...

"Dang it." Lincoln said in deadpan.

Lincoln now gets dragging around the place by the Hitter who tried to escape, while Lincoln screaming top of his lungs. Lincoln gets hits in the walls when the Hitters tried to escape by doing a sharp edges, even in the ceiling. Lincoln grabbed a pipe to stop dragging, he got up as still has the Hitter who grew tired of flying, as the orange ghost getting sucked in.

 _"You got him kiddo!" Pop-Pop cheered_

"Not over yet, three more to go!" Lincoln shout

Lincoln sees three Hitters about to attack him at the same time, he flashes them makes them stop. He thinking the vacuumed only do two, until he look at the metal tube; its has switch on of numbers to one and five. He don't be so overboard of what the vacuum do, so he puts on lower level.

"Here we go... _ **3X!**_ " Lincoln shout

Lincoln release a big vortex that two times bigger than the original, the ghosta fear as tried to escape but quickly sucked in the vortex. Lincoln is little lost the control but he slide the switch to zero makes the vortex disappear. Lincoln sees the place of as seem no more ghost in the room making him happy yet joy.

"Oh yeah...Who's bad? Who's bad?! Who da man?! Who's da man?!" Lincoln cheered

 _"You are!"_ Both Elders shout

* * *

"Are you sure you ready kiddo?"

Three of them are standing outside of the house, Lincoln look at the mansion in little confidence in him. He got the gear, the gadgets, vacuum, and the skills to save them.

"Pop-Pop, if we don't do something right now. Then we might not see our family again, I going in that mansion and get them out." Lincoln said

"Good luck my boy, and one more thing. I send out four life forms in there that might familiar to you." E. Gadd replied make Lincoln confused

Lincoln begin to walking to the mansion while E. Gadd waving his hand as so does Pop-Pop who has worried look. Lincoln made it to the front door, he take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

Lincoln look around the place still dark and creepy, he about to go up stairs again to that room until he hearing rumbling in the piano. Lincoln getting scare as he to tip toe toward the paino, he slowly grabbed the roof of it. His heart is pounding like crazy, he brings the roof up a quick move. Lincoln look inside and shocked of what inside the piano.

"It's you!" Lincoln shout with a big smile.

* * *

 **This is the start of Lincoln becoming a true ghost hunting hero, and wonder what clothes I put. I thinking ghost fleece jacket in Call of Duty, and gadgets really similar to Nintendo and Anime. So sign off for now and Happy Halloween 🎃**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's 3, sorry for the late...you know life, let's find out who is the character.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Search Uptop

Lincoln sees inside the piano, a white four legs creature with black spots on the back and a on the eye. Having a red collar with green neon lines. The boy make a big smile, he open his arms and spoke to the creatures.

"Charles! Come here boy!" Lincoln shout happily

That's right...Charles the Loud House's pet and Lincoln's best pal! Charles jumped towards Lincoln as the boy grabbed the dog. Both of them keep hugging for a while until Lincoln lifted Charles to the air and smiled

"I'm glade you okay Charles!" Lincoln shout

"Me too Lincoln!" Charles spoken as well.

...

...

Lincoln havine a scare look of just a living dog...just talk to him, Lincoln scream as he drop Charles who landed on the piano. Lincoln pull out his vacuum and targeting at Charles who speaking to him.

"Lincoln calm down, is really me!" Charles shout

"Give me one thing of me and Charles have know each other!" Lincoln replied flick on the power.

"I always rub my butt on the rug all the time." Charles answers

Lincoln pull down his vacuum. "Okay your Charles, how's you talking like Koyu Rankin."

"Is this collar." Charles said point to the collar. "It's help me speak, sounds strange huh?"

Lincoln about to replied, but he's sees Orange Hitters appear in the room. "Charles, get behind me!"

Charles sees what's Lincoln talk about, so the dog get behind Lincoln as he whimpered in fear. Lincoln dodge one of the Hitters as appear a heart, Lincoln flashes it and froze. Lincoln tries to suck it up while trying not to get it by the others and defend Charles. Lincoln manage to get the Hitter, as soon he gets hit by a Hitter, making the boy falls down to the ground. Lincoln sees a Hitter about to attack but suddenly got stunt by a strange light that cause the purple heart reveal. Don't know that's got Lincoln to suck up the Hitter.

Lincoln stands up as sees Charles's collar flashes the light, the boy smile as he pet his dog. "Good boy."

Charles smiled. "Thanks."

Soon the place suddenly turn on makes both boy and dog scare, a chest appear in front of them. Lincoln take a deep breath and open it, sees a golden key inside. He grabbed it and then he's felt something on his leg.

 _"_ _Linc...ar...yo...there?"_

Lincoln realize it's his gameboy, he take it our, activated, and spoke. "I'm fine E. Gadd. But strange thing is that the place got turn on when I defeat the ghosts even got me a chest; inside a key."

 _"Must be you clear off all the ghost there, once none ghost in a room zone, the lights came on and a chest appear that can give you a key for going another room."_

 _"Kiddo, it's that Charles with you?"_

Lincoln look at Charles who is sitting. "Actually yeah, he's been hiding in the paino this entire time and speaking in english."

 _"That must be the same dog I give out my new project: Species, Earths, Advance, Known. Called it as S.P.E.A.K, I give the dog and other animals to speak and defend themselves by ghost."_

"Speaking of others." Lincoln said as he look at Charles. "Charles, what happened to everyone?"

"I don't know Lincoln, all of us seeing the place untill we see loads of ghosts coming in me I manage to escape and run into the paino, only see others pets scatter while the whole family disappeared from the room. Lincoln, I can hearing screaming through the walls...please, you need to save them!"

Lincoln pet Charles and speak with comforts. "Don't worry Charles, I'm gonna save them and getting out of here. You stay here since this place only one that lights, can you stand guard?"

Charles simply sits on the floor next to the stairs and spoke. "I stand here once you get the girls, I bring them to the genius man."

Lincoln smile as turn to gameboy. "I'm going to find the girls and my parents, I contact when I get something important."

 _"Of course."_

 _"Be careful kiddo."_

At last bye to Lincoln and Charles, the boy goes to upper double door and open it. It's dark so he turn on his flashlight, he walked through the dark seeing lots of furniture and paintings until seeing candles lights up in purple fire.

"Really creepy." Lincoln said goes to the another door but suddenly the door getting purple shield that blocking him. "Now what?"

 _ **"Trying to put out the purple fire, that can stop the shield."**_

Lincoln look around of who saying it, but he annoyed it and do whatever it says. Lincoln put out the purple fire candles, suddenly the painting between the candles shaking making Lincoln back away. A Orange Hitter came out and charge at Lincoln, who brings out his vacuum as shine his light at the Hitter flashes the purple heart. Lincoln vacuuming the Hitter who trying to escape, suddenly two Hitters appears. Lincoln finally suck up the Hitter, and quickly shine both Hitters as shows their purple hearts. Lincoln begin to suck them up, really difficult due of keeping both ghosts in bay. Finally both ghosts suck up. The lights appear in the room as soon the door has no purple shield blocking it.

"Thanks the voice in my head." Lincoln said as he uses the key to open the door. "Here I go."

Lincoln open the door, showing the hallway with the ends has a door,. "Must be the Anterroom." suddenly both doors has the purple shields. "Just great."

 _"Ahhhh..."_

Lincoln get startled as turn up see a ghost that tall, pink form with yellow eyes, Lincoln quickly bring out his Gameboy and anazled the new ghost.

 _ **[Data analyze ghost: Pink Upper: Power level: 3**_ _ **/ Attack level: 7 / Defense level: 4/ Weakness: Light, shows a heart beat in 45 seconds]**_

"Well I guess little strong then Hitters." Lincoln comment he quickly dodge it.

Lincoln shine his light at it, froze in place as the purple heart appears in the center. Lincoln begin to suck up the Upper, the Upper panicked as trying to escape but Lincoln holding on to his ground. Lincoln sees a Hitter and another Upper appear and floating to the boy. Lincoln manage suck up a Upper, quick move he shine his light at the Hitter and Upper as of course shows their hearts.

"Get ready for **X2**!" Lincoln shout flick level 2 switch.

Lincoln begin to suck up the Hitter and Upper with vortex form, both ghosts screaming and trying to running away. With a little struggling of holding, Lincoln finally suck them up and quickly turn it off. The lights appear in the anteroom and a chest appears, Lincoln open it up and shows a key. He grabbed it and walked to the other door, he open it and see inside.

It's a wardrobe room, having big brown wardrop with lots of cloak racks either on the walls, tables, and just standing, sees a door nearby. "Man, it's full of clothes that last in hundred years." Lincoln comments

Suddenly both doors gets a purple shields, makes Lincoln get ready as held up his vacuum, he slowly walking around. Until he sees a new ghost in front of him; a green ghost with a goofy looking mouth, yellow eyes, and hairy hair style. Carrying a pack of bananas on him, he's eating him. Lincoln anazled the newly ghost.

 _ **[Data analyze ghost: Green Slip: Power level: 1**_ _ **/ Attack level: 0 (eating banana and leave the peeler behind)/ Defense level: 6/ Weakness: Light, shows a heart beat in 21 second.]**_

"He got to be weak one, why he eating banana and leave it?" Lincoln question shine on Slip as its froze in place.

Lincoln begin to suck it up, due of how big Slip is, he trying to escape as Lincoln got pull front like he's liking actual bull dog. Lincoln almost got Slip but unfortunately a banana peel cause Lincoln to slip up in the air and fall down. Slip escape with a laughing at Lincoln of what happened.

"I shouldn't see that coming." Lincoln groan in deadpan.

Lincoln gets up and begin to see two Hitters front of him, Lincoln shine his light at them and their hearts shows. Lincoln begin to suck them up, they tried to escape but Lincoln pull them up and hits them on the ground as they got suck in.

"That's I called a slam hit!" Lincoln shout with a smile.

Lincoln turn to see Slip, he shine on him as shows his heart. Lincoln begin to suck him up, Slip tried to escape as trying to used the peelers to make Lincoln fall again. But Lincoln stand his ground, even he's slipping he's manage suck up Slip. The lights finally came on makes Lincoln relieve of catching his breath, he sees a no chest appear.

"Where the chest? Guess it's not appearing right now." Lincoln said look at the other door. "Time to see what's behind the door."

Lincoln's open the door, to see dark cloud skies, tress, and the garden. "The Balcony."

""Help...Help!"

Lincoln sees a really familiar bird flying away from a purple ghost bat , Lincoln pull out his vacuum and targeting at the ghost. Lincoln turn it on as he suck up the bat, makes the bird relieve as he goes to Lincoln.

"Thank you Lincoln." spoke a yellow bird with red collar with green neon lines.

"Your welcome Walt, mind tell me why you outside...and voice of Jesse Eisenberg?" Lincoln asked

"I'm got separated from the others by flew out of the broken window, met a old man give me this collar. Since then, I tried to find the family in sky." Walt answers

"Well, stay near the balcony's light, I go search for them." Lincoln said about to open the door.

"Wait Lincoln, here's something that can help you. Look at the light blub, there's a key on it." Walt replied

Lincoln look at light blub that lights up, hanging on it is a gray old looking key. So Lincoln jumped up and snatches the key. "Thanks Walt, you can stay here and tell me if things get weird from your place got it?"

"Right." Walt said with a nod.

Lincoln walked through the house way back to the center, he look at the right to see the door. He goes to it until he's hearing buzzing in his pocket.

Lincoln pick up his Gameboy, and spoke. "Professor you called?"

 _"Yes Lincoln, it's seem I detect spirits stronger than we've yet seen lurking ahead. I think...it's those ghosts who lived in the mansion! You should know that they're really different from the other ghosts you capture. I think you should used the Ghosts Capture on those ghosts. They not that easily to fought so be extra careful fighting."_

 _"Remember Kiddo, you got this...no fear, conquer it like a true navy like me!"_

Lincoln chuckled as he turn off his Gameboy and put it back, he look at door. He pull out the key and put it in the lock, the boy take a breath and let it out. "I got this."

* * *

 **Looks like our hero gonna face off the top level ghost, and I heavily sorry for keeping this story go...I make sure I keep going if you all wanted me push forward.**

 **And for the pets, yes...they are Toads who saved your progress, but this story. i wanted the Loud House's pets be different locations in the mansion.**

 **As for the ghost Lincoln gonna face, yeah be like the game but not exactly same...people say Ghostbusters...so I gonna give some those type of way of ghost battles. Sign out for now.**


End file.
